


Princess Positron 2.0

by ChelleDoggo



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleDoggo/pseuds/ChelleDoggo
Summary: Dawkins, still mourning the loss of his favorite toy, recieves a heartfelt gift from his family.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Princess Positron 2.0

“Pups! _Breakfast!_ ” Dylan's voice called from downstairs.

“Breakfast? BREAKFAST! _**BREAKFASTBREAKFASTBREAKFASTBREAKFAST!!!!**_ ”

A stampede of enthusiastic pups awoke from their slumber and rushed downstairs for their morning meal.

Dawkins groggily groaned and stretched out as he awoke. He felt around for his Princess Positron doll...or rather, what remained of it after Cruella had thrown it into her giant slicing-and-skinning dalmatian death machine for a “test run.”

The only thing left of Dawkins' precious stuffed companion, was her eyeball and goggle, which he continued to sleep with every night.

However, he soon noticed that this small memento had gone missing in the night.

He panicked and searched all around the pups' bedroom, but to no avail. He wailed in anguish as he rushed downstairs to the dining room.

“DOLLY! DYLAN!” Dawkins shouted as he hastily entered.

“About _time_ you got down here,” Dolly lightly snarked.

“What's wrong, Dawkins?” Dylan asked.

“PRINCESS POSITRON!” Dawkins shouted. “SHE'S GONE! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR HER! I--”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, bro,” Dolly interrupted as she led Dawkins over to his spot at the dining room table. “Have some breakfast! No sense panicking on an empty stomach!”

“How can you even THINK of breakfast at a time like this?” Dawkins scoffed in offense. “My Princess Positron! The light of my life! My most precious companion! She's--”

Dylan placed a wrapped gift box in front of Dawkins between him and his bowl of food.

Dawkins stared silently at it for a moment.

“Wh...What is this?” Dawkins queried as the other pups grouped around him to observe.

“Why don't you open it and find out?” Dylan responded encouragingly.

Dawkins looked skeptically at his older siblings, but quickly acquiesced.

He untied the ribbon, pulled away the paper, opened the lid, and removed the tissues from inside.

When he gazed upon what was waiting there for him underneath, his eyes widened in awe.

It was his Princess Positron doll, fully intact.

Except...it looked different; nicer, newer, as if it had gotten a full makeover.

“ _ **SURPRISE!!!**_ ” The entire roomful of pups cheered in unison.

“Say hello to Princess Positron 2.0!” Dolly announced.

“We all got together and rebuilt her for you,” Dylan explained. “Sorry we took the eye away from you during the night, but we needed it for the finishing touch!”

Dawkins gently lifted Princess Positron 2.0 from the box and carefully inspected it.

The round base of her body was now made with a sparkly, slightly translucent material. Her face was made up with sparkly lips and soft, rosy blushing cheeks. She had a fancy new tiara with stars all over it, with a sparkly skirt and fashionable shoes to match. Her deep blue afro was now more realistically textured and brushable, and had sparkles in it resembling stars in space. To top it all off, the arms and legs were now fully poseable.

“I...I can't believe this...” Dawkins gushed. “This is...incredible! However did you find the time?”

“Like Dylan said,” Dolly replied, “It was a team effort. We all got together and brainstormed ideas on how to bring back Princess Positron and make her better than ever!”

Dawkins looked at the doll's back. “Wh-Where's her pullstring?”

DJ stood up and explained. “I decided to go with a more high-quality electronic voicebox. Give her a squeeze, Dawkins!”

Dawkins squeezed his new Princess Positron. His eyes sparkled in delight as the doll's translucent body and the star-shaped plastic gems on its crown lit up, as a crisp, clear voice exclaimed “ _Positronally!_ ”

“Heheh,” Dawkins chuckled. “She kind of sounds like Dolly!”

“Yeah,” DJ chuckled. “I had Dolly record for her.”

Dolly looked away with a slightly embarassed-looking smile.

“Hey,” she remarked. “Anything for my lil bro, right?”

“We designed the outfit!” Destiny announced.

“We had some leftover material from our last fashion shoot,” Dallas explained.

“The pretty crown was my idea!” Deja Vu yipped.

“I painted her face and body,” Da Vinci said with a grin. “I thought giving her a little extra sparkle would be a nice touch!”

“I had the idea to infuse her hair with organic catnip,” Deepak explained. “It's a little known fact that catnip has a deeply calming effect on dogs, so make sure to breathe deeply as you embrace her, Brother Dawkins.”

Dawkins took a whiff of the doll's hair, and sighed in contentment. He then tightly embraced her once again, overjoyed to have his friend back.

“But...” Dawkins began as he stared wide-eyed at his family. “Why did you go through all this trouble just for me? Surely you all have more important things to do, right?”

“Nothing's more important than family, Dawkins!” Dolly assured him.

“Besides,” Dylan added, “You do so much for us, and you've been through a lot recently, especially with that Cruella lady. We figured you at least deserve to have your favorite toy back to help comfort you after all that.”

Dawkins eyes welled up with tears.

“F...Feeling...” he stuttered before breaking into overjoyed sobbing, “ _...EMOTIONAL!_ ”

“Uh-oh!” Dolly playfully addressed the pups. “I think Dawkins needs a _**HUG!**_ ”

Dawkins' eyes widened in alarm. “Oh, kibbles!”

“ _ **HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUGHUGHUGHUG!!!**_ ”

The puppy pile descended upon Dawkins, who was now happily giggling as he cradled Princess Positron 2.0.

“Th...Thank you all,” Dawkins said with a warm smile. “I...I...”

He squeezed Princess Positron 2.0.

“I love you!” The doll's voice rang.

“We love you too, Dawkins,” Dylan chimed. “We love you, too.”


End file.
